


[ART] ease your fears

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [5]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Character of Color, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: NSFWish fanart of Gil holding Malcolm's hand while Malcolm is restrained in bed in just his underwear.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	[ART] ease your fears

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art or [@KimKuzuri](https://twitter.com/kimkuzuri/) for the 18+ art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) server.


End file.
